


Across the multiverse

by remus2prompts



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anger Management, Comfort/Angst, Disarm AU, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eldritch Gems AU, F/M, Fear, Lab Raised Steven AU, these kids need therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remus2prompts/pseuds/remus2prompts
Summary: A collection of works with prompts provided by the creators of multiple AUs. This is to challenge my writing capability! Some may have depictions of violence or character death,
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond - Relationship, White Diamond - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Losing it

**Author's Note:**

> Disarmed-AU  
> https://stevenuniverseanewchapter.tumblr.com/  
> It's a wonderful AU of my friend, go check it out!
> 
> She gave me the prompt "Losing it." and here it is!

Staring silently, burgundy eyes meet black. His teeth grit as he stared at what he thought was the closest person in his life right now. His face scrunched up in contorted anger towards the person before him. His arm had begun crystallizing, the crackling sound like wood in a hot fire echoed as Connie took a step back. Her eyes scanning him, her mouth dry as she swallowed. This scared her. He scared her. His lips parted as he began speaking, which had slowly turned from a stern, melancholic tone, barreling down into angered screaming and hoarse shouting.

"You go behind my back, tell the others of what I wanted to do and then they come here to _stop_ me? You... You lied to me. You said you wouldn't lie to me, but here you are! You.. You **LIAR! YOU GO TO TELL THEM OF HOW I WOULD HAVE WANTED TO TALK WITH SPINEL, AND THEY COME TO STOP ME.** "

The crystalline gem spreads, covering his feet chest and half of his face, giving him an inorganic look. His shouting had made the ground quiver, the sound rolling down the grassy hill. His gaze was filled with unnatural hatred, something that could only be fueled by a gem. Something that had only begun creeping through into the boy's personality once they began fully establishing Little Homeworld, even words of his mother put him on the spot, trying to force fear and anger down his throat. He finally lost it once he was stopped by the Crystal gems from popping Spinel's bubble to talk to her, it was revealed that Connie had told them. He trusted her to keep it a secret, and here she goes, backstabbing him because she thinks he isn't capable enough to defend himself.

His feet slammed into the ground as he walked towards her, cracks forming like spiderwebs with each step he takes to get closer. Connie had taken multiple steps backwards. She stumbled as she tripped on a rock, as she hit the floor he reached her, the sharp sunlight shining down to obscure his face, showing his pink eyes, glowing with the influx of gem energy. He raised his fist to punch her, to let out this boiling anger but a voice cut through that unnatural rage, that boiling anger.

"Steven.. please."

Stumbling backwards, the pink crystalline arm lowering as he realized what he had done. Collapsing under his own weight as he was engulfed with guilt and regret. His body was wracked with sobs as he began to violently cry. He desperately rubbed at his eyes to stop it, but he just felt worse until Connie hugs him. His eyes widened before sniffing, he lets out a harsh choke as he buried his face in her shoulder, he doesn't deserve her and her patience.

He didn't deserve someone who could love a monster.


	2. Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the Lab Raised Steven AU! It's a really cool AU that's quite unique, check out their tumblr here!  
> https://lab-raised-steven.tumblr.com/
> 
> They asked me the prompt "Footsteps"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is "Footsteps"
> 
> This chapter is not a feel good one, sorry.

_Tap tap_ echoes the footsteps of a boy running down hallways, twists and turns. Bare feet hit sterilized tile. The smell of alcohol, chemicals and blood hit the boy's nose, which made his stomach go uneasy. With his poor perception, he misjudged the turn and hit his shoulder against the wall. He barrels downwards, hitting the other side with his back. He covered his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from crying out, as he waited silently and had burst out into a cold sweat. _Dad can't know I'm here..._

But it was too late.

Ignat had heard something fall down the hallway, and he wasn't in a good mood. Reports demanding of the boy's further research and experimentation had made him hesitant, which angered him. He began walking, walking down the hall to the left. R-053 didn't have much time, his heart beating out of his chest as he stood up and ran. He thought everyone could run as fast as him, he thought everyone could heal themselves with a simple kiss, he thought everyone could revive little critters like Pearl, but he had never met people from outside before, only Dad.

He had ran down the halls, left, right, straight ahead, left. He had memorized these pathways when Ignat was busy with errands. He had kept moving, fists clenched as he looking around. _Must be the boy, he can't run off and do whatever he please. He has to be taught discipline. He has to learn to listen to his Fath- superior._ He thought, rounding the corner, his walking had sped up until he turns to the Yard, expecting it to be empty.

R-053 turned his head and smiled, waving at him. The boy was sitting at the table, drawing with crayons, whilst his squirrel friend rested on his shoulder. He looks confused for a moment, then scoffed. He walks closer, wherein the squirrel on the boy's shoulder began chattering, tail swaying as it lowered itself to launch at the man's face, ready to defend the boy who revived it. Ignat didn't seem to bother as he knelt down, looking displeased.

**"R-053, did you go off exploring without my permission?"**

"No Dad! I was just playing with Pearl!"

He stares directly at the boy, gaze judgmental and cold. The child began fidgeting more with the crayon, unable to hold his gaze. _I knew it._

**"What did Dad say about exploring?"**

"Don't go exploring without Dad, or I'll get hurt, I know but--"

Ignat had lost his temper with this undisciplined child, tugging him harshly by the arm, spitting out bitter words.

**"You have disobeyed my word for too many times R-053, I can't keep making excuses for your behavior. You're going back to your room, you are not going to go into the yard for the next week. And I'm afraid we're behind schedule with our... tests."**

The boy's eye widens with fear, as he took an unsure step back. He was pulled forward with a harsh tug from Ignat's hand. He tried to struggle against the older man's grip, begging for him to stop, let go, but his grip tightens as he kept walking. He threw the boy inside of his standard bedroom, and locked the door. After that incident, he was sure to write a disciplinary report, and figure out how to make that pathetic child _behave_.


	3. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven marvels at the flowers, but he wonders why many destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again! With Meku's wonderful Demon AU! Like with everyone, here's their tumblr!  
> https://ask-suauwitchanddemons.tumblr.com/  
> (It's very cool!)

The garden was one of the few places where the demon was at peace. Flowers of different varieties litter the soil and pots, rivaling one another's beauty with different formations, scents and colors. Different. Unique. Unharmed by the harsh hands of monsters, creatures lurking beneath, and the ones lurking on the surface who seeks to destroy all things that are beautiful because they feel ashamed, insecure of themselves. That's what someone said to him, when he was a young boy.

He was holding a pink hibiscus between his fingertips, afraid to crush the stem with his impossible strength. He believed his mother had nurtured these types of flowers before, but he was never sure with Pearl's guarded mouth. He sighed, staring at the fine folds and veins of the flower. His eyes closed as he thought to himself. Not much of his mother is revealed to him, the underbelly of the human world was never a good place, and being there had left scars that even his own mind could not escape from. 

No matter how much he tries to repress those horrible thoughts, he falls down a rabbit hole of doubt and fear that only few could coax him out of. Connie was one of them, and he couldn't understand how she was so good at it. Was it the signature he gave on her arm that connected them emotionally? Or was it a simple infatuation with his lady because she has shown more empathy towards him than others?

It was a fine line and he didn't like it. He blinked open his eyes and looked down. The flower was crushed under his fist, and he didn't realize it, his sharp nails had dug into the fragile membranes of pink petals. The sap clung to his hand like a sin as he dropped the hibiscus, he wiped the liquid away on his handkerchief as he kicked the crumpled plant under one of the tables that bore pots and vases filled with different types of flowers. 

He was told people destroy beautiful things because they feel ashamed, insecure of themselves. He stares back at that crumpled hibiscus, brows lowering as he looked away. Pearl had taught him that so he could feel better about his sorry self being hurt in that demon world at the age of ten. Someone else taught him that it's okay to be broken, to be angry at the world. He took the flower from under the table, refusing to let it rot away. He snapped his fingers, doing some repairing spell and tucked it back into the soil.

He didn't notice the figure opening the door to the garden and walking inside to admire the flowers, he turns to see His Lady, and all he could do was smile. Very few things can outshine the beauty of flowers. Many struggle to find these things, but he has gotten quite lucky indeed. For he was staring at one of them who outshone the entire garden, and thought it was a little unfair for the plants to be competing with her.


	4. Tearing at threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Divided in the great expanse, I eagerly tear at the threads, longing for an answer to my mystery. How much longer can I withstand this hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write, they gave me a long prompt too!  
> Eldritch Gems AU linked here  
> https://theeldritchgemsau.tumblr.com/

It was always like this, for as long as the boy could remember. The splitting headaches and the deafening voices within, trying to keep broken puzzle pieces together so that the body doesn't fall apart, collapse like a deck of cards. It worked, for most of his life, but sometimes it seems as if his brain would cave in on itself from the sheer incompatibility of the three minds fighting for control.

He had been in his room for the entire night, eyes wide open and blood shot. This was one of the good nights, he mused to himself. Whenever he fell asleep it would be much worse, but it wasn't painless either. He still heard the voice of a condescending boy, sounding much like his own, but loud and commanding. Then the gentler voice of someone who had more compassion than the other, but still bore venom to hurt. The two were fighting again, brawling and screaming, trying to take dominance from one another. He tried to cancel it out, try to breathe or use one of those methods the therapist spoke to him about.

As it is with every night, it didn't work. His mind began slipping when the battle became aggressive, desperately trying to keep awake, but he was exhausted, and his body won and he was unconscious. Once again, two beings fighting, White and Pink figures who look like him, trying to fend one another off, the White one strangling the Pink one with a tight grasp, yelling insults. He couldn't hear their voices clearly, as he felt a tug towards them, unsure footsteps nearing the battle. Different emotions that were not his own. Anger. Hate. Fear. Narcissism. Self-Loathing. Sadness. His peripherals were blurred as he tried to keep himself from getting into the fight. The White and Pink seemed brighter now, coiling around, painting the void with harsh colors. The voices were clearer now, both were begging and pleading to join their side. _Succumb to me, little host._ **Don't listen to them! Fight against it! Fight against the temptation!**

_**Temptation? What do you-**_. He was cut off as he felt a tug towards the white figure, then another tug towards the pink one. He was confused, trying to grasp what was going on, he tried to pull away from the two, try to turn and run far, far away, but it seems as if his body weren't his own now, either. Walking closer towards the white figure, reaching out to help them and

He wakes, shooting up from his bed, breathing heavily as he gripped the gem embedded in his chest. Sweat rolling down his face as he felt something wet touch his lip, and then tasting the distinct metallic flavor of blood. He wipes it away with his fingers, smearing it on his faded pajamas and turned his head to the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was four in the morning, not even two hours of sleep this time. He returned his gaze to his fingers, tinted red with residual gore. His mind was racing, the voices hadn't come back yet and left him with one thought in mind. 

_**Who are they? Why are they in my body? When will it stop?** _

And then the voices return, and this time, he didn't have the energy to stop them.


End file.
